


Tea Gone Cold

by allsovacant



Series: The Things We Never Did [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: An angst out of nowhere, Angst, Gen, Hurt, John Watson is twenty-one years old on this one, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Should this be the last???, Suicide, What is this even—, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: In which John was having tea with a newspaper in his hand.





	Tea Gone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me that I did 'something' and not 'nothing'.
> 
> All of these are fiction.

John stared at the newspaper the waiter had given him. He was about to sip his tea, toast unmoved, it was a usual damp morning in a cafe in London. It was, one could say, a disturbing headline, for the reason that it, being suicide. He read the headlines silently, "17 YR. OLD, CAMBRIDGE' YOUNG GENIUS, WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES, TOOK HIS OWN LIFE—". The details of the news said, "Yesterday evening, 17 yr. old, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, a student at Cambridge, took his own life by Carbon Monoxide poisoning at the basement of St. Barts' Hospital. The body was discovered by his bestfriend Molly Hooper. Miss Hooper, tearfully recalled what had happened that evening. _"He said he'll just go for the loo, we were about to go home. It was really a usual evening. We were at Barts' for our midterm papers. He.. He doesn't look any less normal than he had been... I looked for him when he hadn't come back for an hour.. He's always like that but eventually he does come back. Then I was looking for him I... I was asking for him to anyone whom we know. And for some reason I glanced at the stairs to the basement. I just had that feeling that I had to go there. And.."_ John paused, his chest was heaving, a dreadful feeling of realisation starts to dawn on him. He scanned the remaining of the interview. _"..I called his name... And then... when I looked at the last step of the stairs towards the door, I... I saw his favourite blue scarf.. I took it. Right then and there, I know something was wrong. I banged on the door, I called his name.. I screamed his name. And then I don't know when, but there were people holding me, nurses, security, they must have heard me.. everything was sealed shut from the inside. Like a perfectly planned locked in murder...And then I remember he.. He was working with the police too.. Sometimes he's taking cases for them. And he solves it. And his favourite was those of locked in murder... And I didn't expect... I didn't.."_ Miss Molly Hooper excused herself for her uncontrollable emotions. We ended the interview in respect to the mourners.—

John blinked away the wetness that was forming in his eyes.

"Holmes body was found sprawled on the floor. His coat was folded in the spare table. Vomit was everywhere. There was a handful of burning charred coal on the sink at the corner of the basement. The exhaust windows were shut tight. Time of death was called at exactly seven in the evening.

The family was later interviewed about the incident, Mycroft Holmes, the older brother of the deceased, insisted that his late brother had not experienced any illness or physical trauma, or drug addiction, to put a rest on the rumours. A figure of strong and confident British aristocrat, however, we finished the interview with Mr. Holmes wiping tears from his eyes. He also requested the funeral closed to public. Suicide wasn't a new gossip for those who knew the family. Eight years ago, Wilhelmina Diana née Sylvia Holmes, the mother also committed suicide. Tragically, a week after, her husband, Sherrinford Scott Holmes, died of heart attack. Since then, Mr. Mycroft Holmes has been the one to manage The Holmes Manor, and looking after his younger brother. 

The New Scotland Yard closed the investigation and ruled as suicide indicating the note Sherlock Holmes left and was found on the pocket of his coat that reads: (quote) All life's end—So as mine.(unquote)"

John stared at the photo below the headline—Of a teenager, with dark curls, and a small smile on his lips. And John thought... He thought... If he ever turned to that corridor the night before going to his shift—If he only got the courage of walking up to him and asking his name that one fateful day, their paths crossed, as he was on his way to Tesco and that tall figure of pale skin, with dark curls, eyes that reflects an ocean, just walked out of the cab—Could he have stopped anything of this? Could he have saved him?

Drops of rain etched the glass window where John was seated lost in his dreadful thoughts as his memories take him back the night before, seeing the end of that coat as it curved into the stairs leading to the basement.


End file.
